Unless otherwise indicated herein, the description in this section is not prior art to the claims in this application and is not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
There is provided a typical image forming apparatus, such as a printer and a multi-functional peripheral, that has a function to display an operation guide (guidance video) for eliminating a trouble on a display when an apparatus trouble has occurred. Such an image forming apparatus enables even an operator, who is unfamiliar to an apparatus operation, to perform a maintenance work by looking at a guidance video to eliminate a trouble.
For example, there is proposed a technique that can display a guidance video in an appropriate configuration for both of an operator who is versed in handling of an apparatus and an operator who is unfamiliar to an apparatus operation, as follows. An image forming apparatus displays both of a “next procedure” button and a “continuous display” button when displaying a guidance video on its display. Performing a touch operation to the “continuous display” button continuously displays the guidance video for enabling understanding of an overall operation flow, and performing a touch operation to the “next procedure” button displays the guidance video by a unit of one screen for enabling understanding of the operations one by one.